ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nengyuan
Nengyuan is a main character in the series Den -10. He was one of the Contrairo's crew. His full name is Nengyuan U. Chernobyl. His name comes nengyuan (能源) the chinese word for energy. Biography and personality Nengyuan is a mentally unstable, psychotic, evil scientist. He is very smart, and he hates his powers, since it heals Namuhs. He is good, though. He also hates his armour, he tried to get rid of it off screen many times. He was born in 1986 (he is 69 in the series). At some point in his life, he made a experiment that created a massive radioactive explosion (on a different planet). He was put in a armour, and put in jail. In jail he became crazy, and after he was free from jail, he kept on with his dangerous illegal experiments. He tried many times to escape the suit, (seen on his armour as orange scratches), so he can use his powers in the experiments. In 2053, he needed a special liquid he could get only in the Milky Way galaxy, so he flew there with his spaceship and got the liquid. He was caught, and he was sended to work in a cargo ship for five years as a punishment for entering a different galaxy illegally, where they put his tracking device on his left arm. On the cargo ship he met Ptyon, Ebenso, Vroma Myga and Oculus, who he worked with for two years, until a black hole sucked them into the opposite dimension... (to be continued as the series progresses) Powers *Heating up parts of his suit to melt things * Firing highly radioactive energy beams through the vents on his helmet *Creating geysers of magma *His suit provides protection against fire, flame, heat and radiation *Hard armour that is indestructible (though there are cuts in it made by him) Weaknesses *He can't escape his suit *If some dangerous liquid enters inside the suit, it will stay in there (shown in the second episode) *The suit is made of metal, so it can be electrocuted, magnetised and it can rust Species and Planet Species: Prypiatosian-B Planet: Nucleria Appearance He is trapped inside of armor, much like Pandor There are many orange cuts in his suit, leaking radiation (from previous attempts to escape the suit) He has a tracking device on his left hand, a grey ring with yellow light bulbs Equipment In the show, Nengyuan had some machines he would usually carry in his Infinity Trunk (except the Infinity Trunk itself) Infinity Trunk A trunk with a infinite place inside, which means he can store anything inside it, no matter what size. It is a brown trunk, with the symbol of infinity (∞) on it. Nengyuan went on to the ship with it when he worked there, disguised as a normal trunk. He uses it for his machines he bought. It appeared in most episodes. Portal Door (Doortal) A door that can act like a portal to any other door in the universe. It was called by other people in the team Doortal, a combination of door and portal. It is a big, metal door with only two small windows on it. When the door is opened, the door connected to it will open too. If there isn't any doors around, it can create a copy of itself the place they wanted to go. It is mostly used by the team as a transportation device. It was first shown in the episode "Presidential Problems" to get to Aissur. (more soon) Category:Den -10 Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Den -10 Heroes Category:Characters Category:Prypiatosian Category:Den -10 Main Character Category:Radiation Aliens